Halo Reach
'Cheats' 'Easy, Hands-Off Credits' Cheat: Free (Slow) Credit Farming Begin Firefight Mode and enter the Game Options Menu and choose Spartan Settings. Choose the Base Traits Menu. Choose Shields and Health and makes the following changes: *Damage Resistance: Invulnerable Set the difficulty to Legendary and begin a match. Stand near enemies and let them attack you. You'll rack up Credits to spend on equipment without lifting a finger! You should get credits about 10 Credits per minute -- sometimes more. Verified by Unverified 'Credit Farming Made Extremely Easy' While there are many ways to earn Credits, or Credits, in Halo: Reach, this is the easiest strategy we've discovered so far. Choose the Mission Start ONI: Sword Base and turn on the "Free For All" option under scoring options. You can set any Skulls you want but you probably want your difficulty to be Normal -- it's hard to do this on Legendary. Basically, you want to skip the first fight entirely. Run up the ramp to the west and jump onto the little wall to the north that wraps around to the road leading south. Sprint to the gate and grab the Target Locator from the suitcase along the western wall. Next, you'll want to set a Checkpoint -- this matters quite a bit, so don't ignore this step. Move to the south end of the gate and aim your locator north as the enemies approach. As you tool around by the closed southern door, you should get a Checkpoint. Now, aim the Target Locator at the street to the north and pull the trigger. Try to catch as many enemies as possible in your blast. This will earn you Credits -- probably about 100, based on your Commendations and Medals from the blast. Now, revert to the last Checkpoint and repeat the Target Locator blast infinitely. You get Credits for earning Medals Commendations, so the exact amount will vary for each blast depending on your Commendation progress. You should be able to work towards Commendations like Leadership Element and Splash Damage, while also gaining a set number of Credits for the Medals you win in each Target Locator strike. Using this method you can safely rack up Credits at the rate of several thousand each few minutes! Verified by Unverified 'Tips' 'Jack a Wraith' This is a tough maneuver and you should be packing a Plasma Pistol before attempting it and some sort of scoped weapon -- and a Sprint armor ability if possible. First, find some cover near the Wraith and use a scoped weapon to eliminate the gunner behind the Wraith's turret. Now, shoot the Wraith with a charged Plasma Pistol shot and approach it as it becomes temporarily disabled. You may want to use Sprint to do this! Jump onto the front of the downed tank and you will see the turret area open. Press X when you see the prompt to operate the turret. As you take over the turret, the Elite piloting the Wraith will hop out. Shoot him and the Wraith is yours! Exit the turret and jump onto the top of the Wraith and enter the pilot's seat. Verified by Unverified Category:Video Game